


Stars on Your Body

by lynndaem



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is short and dumb but now it exists so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndaem/pseuds/lynndaem
Summary: It's been a long day. All Youngjae wants is to lay down and play a video game. All Daehyun wants is for Youngjae to take a shower before he so much as looks at their clean sheets.





	Stars on Your Body

If there was one trait about Youngjae that was undeniable, it was that he was lazy.

Sure, he had a competitive nature and had bouts of hyperactivity that resulted in bouncing legs and always moving hands, but when it came to mundane things in his life, Yoo Youngjae could not be bothered.  

It had been a long day of practice between learning new choreography, refreshing old choreography, and spending time going through a variety of vocal exercises. All Youngjae really wanted to do was go home, get in bed, and maybe play an hour of this new battle style game he had downloaded to his phone. Since Junhong and Jongup had been allowed to leave after their last round of choreography, the maknaes had managed to get ahead in the game and Youngjae couldn’t stand the idea of defeat.

However, a grumpy looking Daehyun had stood between Youngjae and the bedroom with his arms crossed and his nose wrinkled as he informed Youngjae that he wasn’t so much as even looking at their sheets until he took a shower. Objectively, Youngjae knew he was sweaty and probably smelled bad, but in the moment, all he wanted to do was get into bed and Daehyun and his dumb need for cleanliness was standing in his way of that.

Youngjae griped all the way to the shower but when it was time to get out so Daehyun could take his own shower, he refused to admit that the hot water had felt really nice on his sore and tired body. Besides, Daehyun’s knowing smile and quick peck to the cheek when they swapped places was enough for Youngjae to know that he didn’t need to say anything, Daehyun already knew he had been right about the shower.

He half-heartedly dried his hair, merely ruffling it slightly with his towel before pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Finally. He flopped down onto the bed with a sigh and took a moment to enjoy the way he sank into the mattress. He reached for his phone on his nightstand and propped himself up on his elbows as he clicked on the screen. He was careful to hold his phone at just the right angle so his still damp hair didn’t drip down onto the screen and ruin his game play.

Youngjae was too focused on the game, barely acknowledging Daehyun coming back into the room after his shower and only offering him a noncommittal hum when Daehyun approaches the bed side with a question that Youngjae doesn’t really quite hear. It doesn’t seem to matter as Daehyun doesn’t repeat himself. The mattress dips beneath his weight as he joins Youngjae on the bed, easily moving to sit across Youngjae’s hips so that he can drape himself across Youngjae’s back. With his chin tucked over Youngjae’s shoulder, he watches the game play, nuzzling against him and offering soft commentary on the winning streak Youngjae seems to be on.

It’s not really distracting like other sounds would be, Daehyun’s words washing over Youngjae more like a lull of soft music. It’s comforting and easy, and Youngjae counts himself lucky to have Daehyun, to have someone who doesn’t see Youngjae’s lack of attention and response as ignoring him.

The weirdly foreign feeling of a marker tip lightly tracing across his shoulder blade breaks the strange ravine of concentration and thoughtfulness Youngjae had been in the middle of and he pauses his game, looking over his shoulder at Daehyun. He wasn’t sure when Daehyun had sat up from his spot of being stretched out on top of him or where he had gotten the marker from, but he can’t help but smile at the sight of concentration on Daehyun’s face as he continues to draw lines on Youngjae’s back.

“What are you doing?”

Daehyun smiles, moving his marker from Youngjae’s shoulder blade to the middle of his back and drawing more careful, short lines, “I’m mapping out my favourite stars.” He says, tracing the imagined constellations across Youngjae’s skin as he connects the freckles that spill across Youngjae’s back.


End file.
